


题

by yunhanluming



Category: Arashi (Band), J禁
Genre: 3p, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunhanluming/pseuds/yunhanluming





	题

“所以，今天真的就只有你一个？”  
身着西装的两个男人分别居于二宫两侧，一个精英长相的后仰着靠在床头打量着他，另一个则显得急切多了，已经像只大型犬一样对他又摸又啃地骚扰了半天。  
二宫耐不住耳边湿润的痒意，缩着脖子躲开。  
他认识这两个人，都是他们这片选区的地方议员，党派不同，但都手腕不俗，借着一张好皮相在巡游演讲的时候对手握选票的全年龄层女性民众进行了无差别收割，演讲现场帮忙派发材料的也多是年轻貌美的女性支持者，活生生把议员当出股偶像的味道来。  
“真的只有我一个。”二宫眨了眨湿漉漉的眼睛，他的浴衣已经被相叶拽下一边，露出圆润白嫩的肩头，他不太抗拒，发现这位演讲时总是容易热血沸腾甚至把自己都感动得热泪盈眶的议员连体温都比常人高一些，顺势往他身上靠过去蹭些暖。  
“另一个身体突然出了状况，临时找不出能代替他的人，我只好一个人来了。”二宫看着男人淡漠的脸色，和电视上面对刁难他的记者时那有些不屑一顾的神情几乎无二，明显对他没什么兴趣。这让二宫奇怪的自尊心飞快地膨胀起来——他是明白自己魅力所在的，清楚地计算着微笑的弧度，双眼眯起的幅度，甚至连看似临时起意的wink和叫床的声音都在计算内。  
他的演技说不上是拙劣还是优秀，谁都能看出他是虚情假意，却还是心甘情愿的深陷其中不可自拔，二宫自诩在这个行当里他的专业素养是数一数二的，他遇到过很多令人难以接受的服务对象，相貌丑陋已经算是最好忍耐的，那些平日里衣冠楚楚的上层人私下里的性癖简直不堪言说，而二宫不但没有逃跑过，甚至没有对任何一位客人露出过嫌恶或是难以接受的神情。他的脑子里仿佛装着千百种计谋，能让每个人都在他的服务中尽情享受，满意而归。所以哪怕时下身价一路飘红，垂涎于他的人依然只增不减。  
“樱井先生，我保证会让你们都满意的。”二宫起了好胜心，面上依然波澜不惊，两条手臂软乎乎地缠上相叶的脖子，宽大的浴衣袖子顺着手臂抬起的动作滑下来，露出一大截白嫩的手臂。相叶抓住他的手腕在动脉处舔了几下。二宫看似正在回头应付因为服务和预订不符而不满的樱井，手却已经搭上了相叶涨起的裆部，软乎乎的手像动物肉垫一样一下一下地按在那处，相叶觉得像是被一只小奶狗踩了几圈似的。  
“樱井，他真的很可爱。”樱井没有因为他的保证动摇，没想到相叶也开口帮着二宫说话。樱井眉尾扬了扬，比起刚才的毫无反应，也不知道这小动作的意义是什么。  
“你不喜欢的话，他就归我一个人了哦？”相叶说着掰正二宫的脸，让他直视自己，手臂伸到他荡在床边的两条腿下面，勾着后膝整个抬到自己身上。  
二宫突然腾空，小声惊呼，搂在相叶脖子上的手下意识地收紧，两人之间的距离突然拉到至近，鼻息交缠在一起。Love hotel里灯光昏暗，相叶这才看清他脸上有几颗痣，下巴上那一颗显得尤为俏皮可爱，他忍不住掐着二宫的下巴用拇指反复折磨那颗痣。  
“都这么近了，还不接吻吗？”二宫用气音问他，口腔里喷出的气息带着几丝甜味。  
大概是刚吃过糖吧，真想知道是什么味的。于是他朝着散发出甜味的源头吻了上去。  
二宫没吃过糖，糖果化在嘴里粘腻的触感不免会影响接吻的体验，他有几瓶甜腻的女香，喷在身上就显得娇柔做作了，他只在工作前滴几滴在清水里，用在漱口水之后，洗掉口腔里过于清凉刺激的薄荷味道，比市面上打着香体幌子的什么玫瑰味糖果好用得多。  
相叶吻得和他看上去一样急切，那点克制在碰到二宫唇上的刹那全部消失殆尽，他猜想二宫估计比他小个几岁，此刻却是二宫掌握着进退教他如何接吻。相叶像个愣头愣脑的未成年似的捉着他的嘴唇一阵毫无章法的啃咬，把两片原本薄薄的唇瓣折腾得红肿起来，湿淋淋地挂着两个人晶亮的唾液，还有一些淌到下颌那颗痣上。二宫嘴里那点香甜都被相叶吮了个干净，只剩下属于他的，原原本本的味道。  
二宫被他攻城略地般的激吻堵得有些窒息，艰难地回应着拉开距离放缓节奏，勾住相叶在他口腔里翻搅不断地舌头用舌尖试探着一碰一碰，再缠上去搅动，到某一方呼吸不畅了才松开，靠在一起互相啄吻，等喘匀了气再开始下一轮。手搭着的地方已经比刚才鼓起来的一包又硬了不少，一根直挺挺的东西竖在修身的西裤里，二宫两根手指搭在上面，沿着明显的突起形状从下至上摸了一回，隔着裤子在顶端打转。相叶被这种隔靴搔痒的快感磨得耐心耗尽，按着二宫的肩膀压到床上，把皮带扣扯出一阵丁零当啷的声响。二宫趁着他皮带松开还没来得及脱下裤子的当口就把手从松开的裤腰处塞了进去，隔着内裤握住相叶滚烫的性器裹在手里套弄了几下，气喘着舔了舔相叶挂汗的鬓角用樱井听不到的音量道：“相叶先生好大……”  
相叶从一开始就被他的无关抓牢了胃口，洗过澡之后穿上浴衣，露在外面的皮肤都是白白嫩嫩的，连体毛都浅得几乎看不见，全身都是幼嫩的特征。照理毛发的疏密和激素分泌有关，二宫看起来不甚重欲，表现出来的色气却让相叶百爪挠心般地烧灼起来。  
眼看二宫就要倒在自己身上，樱井翻了个身躺到另一边去，圆床的面积容纳他们三个人完全没问题，樱井看着床上吻得难舍难分的两个人，相叶的手已经撩开他的浴衣，二宫没穿内裤，樱井不可避免地看到他半边白嫩的臀瓣和粉嫩的性器。二宫看起来瘦瘦小小的，还有些猫背，不是樱井一贯喜欢的那种看起来充满活力的丰满肉体，脱光了却发现该有肉的地方都不含糊，腿根和屁股上的有些脂肪，拍一下就会软软地晃几下，一掐就是一个红印，和他跟相叶定期去健身房练出来的精壮肌肉对比鲜明。相叶掌着他半边臀肉又揉又捏爱不释手，发出阵阵兴奋的抽气声。樱井用余光瞥着身侧严丝合缝贴在一起的人，突然觉得自己有点多余，扔下手里的东西从衣柜里拿出一套全新的浴衣：“我去泡个澡。”  
两人都是世家出身，即使暂时还是地方议员也都是国会议员的种子选手，除了死工资以外手里都握着家里的产业，生活无忧，难得出来消遣自然是毫不犹豫地订了最好的酒店。顶级套房里设了独立人造温泉，房间乍一看并没有普通love hotel的艳俗色调，助兴的用具也都用心藏了起来，甚至有些还设置了小机关。床头专门放着一本说明书来告知客人如何使用这间“机关重重“的房间，樱井刚才翻阅的就是它，现在已经躺在了床脚，被相叶压得皱皱巴巴，不过他也无心再去阅读上面密密麻麻的文字了，现在只是二宫衣衫半敞地躺在他面前，他就觉得再要别的什么来助兴都是多余。  
不过到底是love hotel，浴室的构造也不辱它的名号。樱井抱着衣服走进去，浴室墙上也挂着一本做了防水处理的说明书，歪歪斜斜地悬在挂钩上，不应该是这家酒店的服务水准，肯定是被谁翻过，而在他们之前进过浴室的就只有二宫。  
樱井没再翻它，径直走到正对房间大床的玻璃前，沿着玻璃走了一圈，他们进来的时候在厅里坐着，等二宫来了才进入卧室，没人注意过浴室的构造，而二宫去洗澡的时候玻璃是全透的，他似乎也不太在意，就在相叶直勾勾的眼神洗礼下洗了澡，还不慌不忙地在浴室里装模作样给自己脱了个毛——他原本就没什么体毛，这个举动实属刻意勾引。踩在马桶上往自己会阴处抹脱毛膏的画面太过色情，要不是樱井翔拦着，相叶雅纪差点脱了衣服就要冲进去。  
角落里有两个显眼的按钮，一上一下没什么分别，樱井按下一个，一阵机械启动的声响过后他就无法再看见外面是什么情景，聪明的议员先生立即明白了这面镜子的构造——两层玻璃中间夹着半反射膜，通过按钮可以操纵半反射膜升降和贴在哪一侧，由此玻璃可以调整为双面或是单面，哪个方向单面可视。  
看来从他进门那一刻起，就开始给他们下套了。  
二宫也算有些小聪明，比起空有风月手段的人更能得樱井青眼。他又把玻璃墙调成普通状态，那边床上相叶正在折磨二宫胸前两颗粉嫩的乳头，完全没注意到浴室玻璃墙反复运作的动静。樱井裸眼视力极佳，这时候他倒希望自己最好别看得那么清楚——二宫那两颗粉粉的乳头敏感异常，暴露在空气中就令人无法忽视地挺起来，被相叶吸咬一阵之后更是整个都涨成色情的深红色，比原来大出两倍的乳粒翘在单薄的胸膛上，相叶恶劣地对着那里吹了口凉气，二宫立即呜咽着颤抖起来，努力地把自己往他嘴边送。  
像是察觉到了浴室方向传来的目光，二宫低喘着，转头看向玻璃墙——樱井好整以暇地站在那里，眼神却好像要把他盯出个洞来。  
视线相撞，火花四溅。二宫把相叶的脸按在胸前，微微侧过身方便他在自己胸前作乱，同时也能让樱井看到他身体的更多部分。他知道樱井在等着他下一步的动作，于是抬起腿用膝盖缓慢地磨蹭着相叶的侧腰。西裤扣子早就不知道被谁解开了，二宫用脚趾勾着他的裤腰艰难地蹬下碍事的裤子。隔着黑色的内裤用脚趾踩着相叶高高翘起的性器。几根从被撑开的内裤布料里扎出来的粗硬耻毛扎在他脚心，二宫喘着还止不住笑，拳头没什么威力地捶着他的肩膀推相叶坐起来，相叶这才又一次看到他的脸。  
白皙的肤色透着粉红，在枕头上蹭干的头发软软地垂着遮住了一半眼睛。浅色的茶瞳里盈着一汪水，正盯着他胯间那根在耀武扬威的狰狞性器，鸭子坐的姿势挤出大腿的丰满的软肉，还留着他拍打出的红色掌印，二宫抬头看看他，一副茫然无措的可怜样，犹豫着向他的胯间伸出手，期待又害怕地咬着下唇不知该如何下手。  
相叶目光所见的光景从正脸变为额头，最后转成后脑，二宫慢慢地低下去，低到相叶的阴茎都能感受到他灼热的呼吸。他以为二宫要帮他口交，但二宫并没有像他预料的那样张开嘴，只是更低地弯下腰——用他柔软的脸颊磨蹭着那根荷尔蒙满溢的性器。  
借此脸正对着樱井，用探出一小节的粉嫩舌尖慢慢地滑过下唇，还不知足地用手捻动自己早就被相叶舔肿的乳尖。  
浴室里那人的目光终于锐利到相叶也不得不察觉，在他转头的一瞬，樱井果断地闪进了浴帘后面，藏去几分心动。

“makun看着我。”二宫看着那片被大力拉起的浴帘，哗啦啦的水声也冲不散浴室里满涨的怒意。相叶还没弄清原委，就被爬起来的二宫捧着脸掰正，不得不和他湿漉漉的茶瞳撞到一起。二宫恶作剧一般扯着半边原本就上翘的嘴角，把两瓣软乎乎的臀肉压到相叶大腿根上不安分地前后蹭着，探出半截粉色的舌尖在相叶的喉结上画圈，摸着他的胸口软乎乎地开口：“makun好工口……还没有舔就全硬了。”  
“你出来的时候可是连内裤都没穿。”相叶的体格比他大了不止一圈，不是锻炼出来的膨大肌肉，是原本骨架就大，和二宫的手一比长出一节还不止，轻而易举掌住二宫压在他腿上的软肉把玩了一阵，又分开扯到两边，流水的小穴就再也藏不住地直接贴到男人腿根上，相叶圈着他的腰提起来，修长二指直接捅进湿软的后穴里用力翻搅，故意把肠液堵在里面用手指插出响亮的水声。  
二宫被他进入的时候急喘了一声，随后马上适应了他手指的长度和指甲刮蹭粘膜带出的轻微刺痛，分泌出更多液体好让自己更舒服一点。过多的肠液顺着相叶的手指流下来，顺着手背上几根手筋淌到手腕上，弄得满手都是黏糊糊的透明液体。相叶察觉到含着他手指的那处收缩的节奏逐渐不像二宫自己迎合时候那样规律，两根手指的进出已经畅通无阻，打开的穴道开始滴滴答答地往外淌水，贪婪地抽动着想吞进更多，配合着猛地加入第三根手指狠狠顶到他腺点上。  
“哈啊……！makun的手……手好棒……”二宫被他插得正爽，原本身体里的快感正在慢慢累积到高峰，猛地被人一顶毫无防备地射了出来，惊叫一声一边啜泣着把高潮中的性器往相叶小腹部上蹭，一边抬起不知是哭红还是舒服红的脸断断续续地喊他。  
“刚用手指插你几下就射了，平时自己经常玩？”相叶抬起他的下巴，把高潮之后收缩得更加厉害的小穴按到自己胯间，滚烫的性器挤在他臀缝里前后蹭动，每次头部划过穴口时都故意塞进半个，二宫以为他总算肯插进去，却迟迟得不到满足，没几分就忍耐不住地牢牢抱住男人的腰不让他再用那根滚烫的东西恶劣地折磨自己，被情欲熏成粉色的身体颤抖着发出鼻音浓重的撒娇呜咽。  
“我…我够不到里面……没有makun弄得舒服……”二宫被他蹭得腰以下半点力气也使不上，只能用啪嗒啪嗒掉着泪的眼睛看他，眼里写满渴求，希望对方能因此不要再和他玩这种磨人的忍耐力游戏，可以马上插进去喂饱他现在已经饥渴到极点的身体。而公共扭动臀部跟着相叶的动作极力迎合，睫毛上坠着几颗透明的晶莹水珠，两只手攀在比他壮了一圈的男人后背乱抓乱挠，却因为指甲修剪得整整齐齐短到肉里没有半点攻击力：“真的受不了了……呜……makun不、不要欺负我了…难受。”  
大抵因为相叶雅纪是个政治家，平时大鱼大肉吃腻了，对二宫浑然天成的幼龄感欲罢不能。二宫顶着那张泫然欲泣的脸求他他就受不了了，更别说后面直接哭得可怜兮兮，粉色的鼻头一抽一抽像是受了天大的委屈，浑身都扭着往他身上蹭。明明嘴里说着露骨的骚话，倒更像是摔倒的小孩子问长辈讨糖要哄。  
相叶没再让自己体内扎根已久的抖S情节随意肆虐，抱起二宫顶住那个一张一翕的穴口深插到底，膨大的头部一路碾开微微抽动的穴肉顶到深处，途中只是快速地蹭过二宫的敏感点一次，忍耐过久的小牛郎就咬着手指射了出来。  
二宫似乎是因为自己没出息的表现更害羞了，低着头呜呜地往相叶怀里蹭，一只手抓住自己软下去的性器揉弄希望它快点再硬起来，反而因为高潮后过分敏感的身体把自己揉得后穴又是一阵抽动。  
相叶被他夹得直抽气，拍了拍他圆鼓鼓的臀瓣示意放松。二宫被快感冲得心醉神迷，根本控制不住自己的身体，被打了几下又痛又耻，哼了几声绞得更紧，过多的肠液滴滴答答从两人交合的地方溢出来，沾在连在一起的下身处，稍微动动就发出一阵咕叽咕叽的淫靡水声。  
二宫整张脸都哭红了，嘴巴微张着露出一小截粉色的舌尖，一副沉迷在快感里的痴态。相叶卡着他的腰用力向深处凿，毫无技巧的做爱方式却因为尺寸可观的性器和过人的体力变得格外狂野。  
能付得起二宫身价的主顾绝大部分都是闯了半辈子事业的中年人，年轻时再好的身体也被多年酒局残害成了枯枝败柳，软趴趴的性器让他都快忘了沉浸在性事里的感觉，还要偷偷撸动前端来达到高潮。  
“好棒……makun的肉棒……好喜欢……”二宫被他顶得话都说不完整，平时疏于锻炼的小牛郎身上虽然瘦，却还是有些软软的脂肪分布全身，一捏就是一个陷下去的红指印，被顶得狠了更是全身都晃得像块弹性十足的奶味布丁。相叶因为这具男性特征不太明显的白嫩身体更加兴奋，二宫情动的时候连嗓音都黏糊糊的，被顶得呻吟不断，模模糊糊又有些“喜欢”、“舒服”一类的词混在呻吟里，相叶听不太清，只觉得恨不得就一直插在他又湿又软的肉穴里不出来，让二宫那把甜得跟蜂蜜一样的嗓子昼夜不歇地喘给他听。  
“这里肿起来了。”相叶卡着他的腰大开大合地操干，许久没有得到过满足的身体承受不住这样凶猛的快感，没一会儿就被体内的肉刃插射。二宫因为高潮身体后仰着颤抖不止，挺翘的性器一颤一颤地射出几股精液，嵌在白皙身体上的红肿乳珠不加掩饰地暴露在相叶眼前，跟着他急促的呼吸快速起伏着，好像是在等着谁的怜爱。相叶没等他从高潮里缓过神来就用坚硬的指关节夹着肿成一大颗的乳首用力向外拉扯，堪堪拉到极限的时候松开让它弹回去。二宫小声地喊着痛，身体却不受控制似地达到了下一个小高潮，死死地拽着床单失声摇头。  
二宫因为两段高潮有些脱力，软软地从相叶怀里滑下来躺在床上，垂着头一脸因为过多的快感而失神的脆弱表情。相叶把他两条大腿压到胸口，被操干得一时合不拢的红肿穴口就暴露在他眼前，相叶扶着自己的性器毫无障碍地再次进入，二宫的体力只够他软软地哼一声，叫都叫不动地费力喘息着。  
“这里……makun摸这里……”床单被两人的体液弄得到处都是深一块浅一块的水渍，小牛郎似乎有些洁癖，四下寻找出一块干燥的地方才安分下来，抓着相叶的手放到刚才他冷落的另一侧乳尖上，虚着嗓子撒娇，努力地挺胸把自己往相叶手里送，直到男人遂他愿用力掐住那颗深红色的果实发了狠地折磨，才尖叫着不知是痛是爽地浑身痉挛着跌回床上。  
“爽了？”相叶被他夹了好几次也有些忍不住，全靠意志力撑着还没射出来。他既想快点把憋了许久的精液全部射进二宫腹腔深处，让他软软的小肚子因为灌了东西而涨起来，又想让濒临高潮时这份让人头皮发麻的快感尽量延长，只能握着二宫的腰缓慢地往深处顶。二宫被他磨得浑身发软，高潮过后空虚感愈发强烈，身体深处有什么东西正在蚕食着他的理智，逼着他明明已经累得快要晕过去还不知足地迎合着相叶的动作，恨不得把拍打着他臀部的两颗睾丸也一起吞进去。  
“还……还不够……makun喂我……用精液喂小和好不好……？想被makun内射……想要肚子里满满的都是makun的精液……”二宫侧着头，小声地嘟囔着，像个完全被性欲掌控的性瘾患者。仿佛他本性就是如此欲求不满，说出这些话完全不需要思考。相叶被他这副模样勾得受不了，根性里的征服欲和施虐欲交缠着冲上头顶，把他的胯拎上自己大腿方便深入，龟头撞开深处收缩个不停的肠肉顶到前所未有的深度。  
“太深了……不行……要坏掉了呜……”未被探索过的深处敏感得可怕，二宫觉得自己快被相叶顶个对穿，又惊又怕地挣扎着往后退，一边哭着一边又因为过多的刺激腿根打颤，半抬头的性器滴滴答答地淌着腺液，半推半就让人更想彻底弄坏他。  
“不会坏掉的，现在不是很舒服吗？”相叶弯下腰去抱他，二宫整个人都对折起来，腿压在两人胸口之间只能勾着相叶结实的脊背借力。深处的肠肉又紧又烫，因为首次被触碰剧烈地收缩着，没几下相叶就再也忍不住地捏着他的臀肉射进深处。  
体内被液体充实的感觉太过舒适，二宫弓着身体接受相叶的内射，呜呜地发出好听的叫声伸出舌尖去舔相叶的耳朵，makunmakun地叫个不停，尤不知足的肉穴被射得满满当当之后还收缩着想要榨取更多食物。相叶被他咬得又要硬起来，偏偏坏心地退出来指挥二宫跪趴到他面前。  
“我看看小和是不是真的还没吃饱。如果漏出来就说明小和已经吃饱了，贪心的孩子要受罚。”  
话音刚落相叶就看到他红肿的后穴猛地收紧起来，努力含着他射进去的精液不漏出来，二宫夹紧双腿帮助自己一时合不拢的穴道闭紧，相叶偏不让他得逞，抓着他柔软的臀瓣往两边分开，凑上去恶劣地舔弄他穴口周围的褶皱。  
“不……不可以舔！”二宫似乎不太习惯这种刺激，连声音都变了调，手臂失力摔到床上，因为后穴湿软的刺激脚趾全都爽得蜷缩起来，回过头无力地推着相叶的脑袋求饶：“要、要夹不住了……呜……不要……”  
“夹不住可不行。”相叶绕着他的穴口舔了几圈，粉色的入口又不受控地打开，想要吞些什么东西进去，他能看到自己射进去的白色精液已经慢慢地淌出来，两根手指塞进二宫不听话的小穴里堵住那些液体：“已经快漏出来了，你说怎么办？”  
“不知道……我不知道……”二宫一个劲地摇着头，相叶已经射过一次很有耐心，就这么放置着他。二宫眼前被泪水糊得白蒙蒙一片，但还是能隐约分辨出浴室门口出现了一个人影——樱井泡完澡，围着一条浴巾就出来了。二宫在床单上蹭掉眼泪，樱井向他走过来，他更清楚地看清了男人现在的样子。头发蓬松着，二宫有些不满地嘟起了嘴，他怎么还有耐心把头发吹干？  
樱井来到床边，不由分说掐着二宫的脸抬起来，白色的浴巾下面明显地挺起一块，他眯着眼手上发力，二宫被他掐得整张脸都隐隐作痛，挣扎着伸手向后去拉相叶的手腕乞求帮助。  
“骚货。”樱井对他故作可怜的撒娇不为所动，压着嗓子骂了一声。二宫像是被他骂委屈了，呜咽着从嗓子里颤颤巍巍地挤出哭腔，相叶立刻就忍不住，把他从樱井手里抢出来塞进怀里安抚，略带警戒地看着樱井腿间顶起来的那块布料。  
“你不是不感兴趣吗，欺负他干什么？”  
“你问问他，他刚才在干什么？”樱井不以为然地挑眉，坐在床头点起烟，尼古丁的味道蜿蜒着钻进背对樱井翔正抱着相叶雅纪蹭个不停的人鼻腔里，相叶像是在等他回答，抱着人的手松了松，二宫只好心虚地抬起头，回过头看着樱井翔小声嚅嗫：“在……在偷看翔くん洗澡……”  
“还有呢？”樱井看着相叶那张自尊心极其受挫的脸，忍不住失笑出声，一口烟直接喷到二宫脸上：“被相叶操的时候，是不是还在偷偷勾引我？”  
“你趁他不注意，对着浴室的玻璃把手指塞到嘴里……”樱井把抽了一半的烟递到他嘴边，二宫像是被那烟蛊惑了一样，双目迷离地用舌尖去舔樱井用过的滤嘴，像接吻那样一点一点地触碰，最后才含进嘴里吸了一口。他刚吸进去还没来得及过肺就被樱井用手指撬开了嘴，两根手指毫无章法地玩弄他的舌头，白烟从他张开的口腔里争先恐后地溢出来，樱井看不清他的表情，反而添了几分朦胧的色情：“你刚才是怎么做的，再做一次给相叶看。”  
二宫猝不及防被堵住了嘴，只能努力地配合樱井的动作舔弄嘴里的东西，像给人口交那样用薄薄的嘴唇包裹着男人的手指吞吐，舌尖绕着顶端快速打圈，相叶毫不怀疑在他手里的要是自己的阴茎，这会儿早就忍不住射在他脸上了。等樱井终于玩够了抽出手指，二宫早就被来不及吞咽的唾液呛得差点断气，一边急促地咳嗽着一边从嘴角滴滴答答地滴着口水。  
樱井越过二宫用“想不到吧”的得意眼神看着相叶，后者完完全全被他激怒，掰过二宫的脸盯着他：“你刚才在想什么？”  
二宫咬着一侧嘴唇支支吾吾地不肯回答，樱井从他背后伸出手，抱住正坐在相叶怀里的少年把他圈在两个人身体中间，两只手玩弄着他方才在浴室里就已经按捺不住想好好蹂躏一番的乳首用力拉扯，再按进乳晕里用拇指摩擦最敏感的顶端。  
早就被相叶玩得敏感不堪的身体光是受了这样的刺激就起了反应，更别说相叶在气头上完全注意不到别的事，樱井已经把浴巾掀开，用硕大的龟头戳弄着还含着相叶精液的小穴。二宫想着相叶的命令不敢打开身体接纳他，却被滚烫的温度顶得心神荡漾，只能实话实说期望好脾气的相叶雅纪可以接受他淫荡的事实。  
“我刚才想……呜……想让翔くん和makun一起操我……小和想……想要被两个人一起玩……”  
相叶闻言立即松开手，二宫失去依靠一下重心不稳摔到床上，被樱井拎着腰直接深入。相叶偏开头脸看也不看他一眼，二宫心里火急火燎，怕相叶因为他贪心的表现动怒，又抵抗不住樱井在背后操弄他的快感，想要用抱歉的表情讨好相叶，抬起头却只是一副得到满足的餍足神色，让人无法相信他是真的对相叶愧疚不已。  
樱井嘴里叼着烟，因为性快感和尼古丁的双重刺激喘息不断，用力地捏着二宫的臀瓣前后顶弄着他，白嫩的臀肉从他指缝里被挤出来，他几乎是一上手就体会到了二宫令人着迷的地方，天生细腻的皮肤下面包裹的肌肉和脂肪以一种恰到好处的比例存在着，既不会让人觉得过于紧绷也不会因为太软显得肥腻，有吸力一般让人挪不开手。穴道里含着的肠液和精液因为樱井的快速抽插被挤出体外，被擦出泡沫的液体溢出穴口，顺着腿根滑到膝弯里，咕叽咕叽的水声仿佛在提醒着相叶他的好友有多享受这顿美餐。  
“我们相叶可是很会吃醋的，nino想想要怎么哄他？”樱井抽完一根烟，贴在他背上半刻也不想忍耐地射了进去。二宫觉得小腹隐隐地胀起来，却半点不觉得难受，反倒像是因为被男人的精液浇灌过后逐渐成熟的果实那样愈发淫荡，他舔了舔自己肿胀的下唇，趴到相叶腿间去用柔软的脸颊磨蹭相叶的性器，见男人没有抗拒，便按部就班地继续下去。  
他用力张开自己的小嘴，慢慢吞进相叶整根性器，上面还带着刚才射出的精液和自己的肠液味道，二宫没有露出一点嫌弃的表情，反而眯着眼品尝什么美食似地把阴茎上的液体全都吸进嘴里咽了下去。他吞得很深，整个上半身都几乎贴到床上，乳尖蹭在湿乎乎的床单上不太好受，前一秒似乎蹭到了，后一秒又滑开了，始终不能让他痛快地得到满足——他更喜欢相叶和樱井用力折磨他乳尖的时候那种尖锐的快感。  
二宫把刚才吸舔樱井递给他卷烟时候的技巧全都用在了给相叶的口交上，吃醋的议员立刻拜倒在他的口活上，挺着腰操干他的嘴穴。二宫前后都被塞得满满当当，鼻腔和口腔里都是相叶性器上浓郁的男性荷尔蒙味道，迷迷糊糊地几乎只靠着直觉在侍弄相叶。他被堵得喘不上气，只能吐出一半再用手扶着含棒棒糖那样舔他硕大的头部，舌尖灵巧地滑过吐着腺液的龟头，仔细描摹他冠状沟的形状，把每一寸隐秘的地方都照顾到，再沿着柱身饱满的青筋一路舔吻下去，像虔诚的教徒在抚摸信仰的图腾。  
相叶在他舔到两颗睾丸的时候终于忍不住，抓着他后脑的头发胡乱提起来把整根都塞进他嘴里顶弄，龟头卡在他窄小的喉咙口里不上不下，二宫觉得嗓子眼大概是因为粘膜受损火辣辣地疼，却半点不敢反抗相叶的意思，只能死死拽着身下的床单努力放松喉咙接纳相叶的冲撞。樱井这时像是抓住什么难得的时机一样发了狠地干他，二宫被两股力道拖着往下冲，干呕的感觉成倍涌上来，刺激得喉管生理性紧缩起来防止胃里的东西倒流。相叶看不到他的表情，只知道现在的快感是他从未体验过的，仰着头快速抽动了几下便爽极了地射在二宫嘴里。  
他射精的同时樱井也射在二宫的后穴里，前后两股液体在体内爆发，二宫觉得大脑经历了十几秒的空白，身体仿佛变成了一个中空的容器，已经被前后两个人过于粗暴的动作捅穿了，然而快感却不可忽视。相叶和樱井同时退出来，二宫脱力地摔在床上，在连续的高潮里难耐地呻吟。被肠液稀释的精液大股大股从腿间涌出来，他半垂着眼，浑身都因为过多的快感微微抽搐着，嘴里也是唾液精液混在一起往外淌个不停，好像嘴也因为被玩弄而高潮了一样。  
相叶愣怔半晌从高潮的余韵里回过神来，看到二宫完全暗下去的眼神像只炸了毛的大型犬一样慌慌张张地把他抱起来。拍打二宫瘦弱的脊背帮助呼吸，二宫浑身都软得像滩水一样随他摆弄，半天才像是得救的溺水者那样呛咳着把喉咙深处的东西咳出来。  
“makun不要生气……咳……小和没有觉得makun不好……”他才回过神就顶着憋红的脸讨好地亲吻相叶的下巴，全然忘了自己嘴角还挂着男人的精液，样子看起来不知道有多招人心疼。  
“我知道我知道。”相叶心疼得不得了，抱着他又亲又哄，后面坐着的樱井看戏似的看着这两个不过是金钱交易却弄得像是如胶似漆的小情侣一样的人，拿起遥控器按了一下，房顶上就垂下一套捆绑用具。  
他不由分说地把二宫从相叶身上扯下来，捉着他的手腕锁进铐子里，接着操纵机关把他半吊起来，成了只能双手高举跪在床上的姿势。  
“这么喜欢他还来勾引我？”樱井手里掂着遥控器，示意作势要去抢的相叶冷静一点，又给二宫戴上了眼罩和口球，让他没法再用那张弧度可爱的小嘴和泪水收放自如的眼睛冲相叶撒娇。  
“其实你也喜欢我吧，我可不会心疼你，你早就知道我和相叶不一样，我会用各种方式玩弄你，让你爽到什么都射不出来，只能用后面空高潮个没完，脑子里除了让人操什么都没法想。”二宫被堵住了嘴，只能唔唔地反驳，纤细的手腕吊在铐子上即使有柔软的绒毛垫着也立即勒出一条红印，樱井的语气不急不缓，就像他平时在电视上面对媒体采访时一样沉稳，二宫却因为他的话愈发激烈地挣扎起来。相叶急得想跟樱井翻脸，却被对方坚决地挡开，樱井从背后拿着两个乳夹放置到二宫身上，意料之中地看着少年因为冰冷的金属而不适地摇着头抗拒。  
他贴着二宫的耳廓，少年第一次发现这位议员的嗓音居然如此蛊惑人心，樱井的热度打在他脸上，用只有他们两个听得见的音量一字一句地击破了他的内心：“你不就是——想被我这种变态——调教么？”  
挣扎几乎是立刻就停了下来，相叶听见安静的空间里只有二宫一时停不下来的小声啜泣，他不知道樱井说了些什么，只看见男人随后再往二宫身上放些奇奇怪怪的东西的时候不但没有遭到抗拒，二宫反而还有些配合。  
樱井最后把一根直径不算太粗的金属棒送入二宫的后穴，命令他夹紧，相叶看着二宫身上那一堆道具最后都连到一个控制器上，而樱井正拿着插头要插进插座里，立刻跳起来阻止。  
“你想干什么？！”  
“很难猜吗，电击。”樱井扬了扬手里的插头，理所当然地看着相叶。  
“他……他受不了的！万一……”相叶抓着他的手腕摇头，看看那边已经被吊得有些虚脱的二宫更是坚定了自己的想法：“反正不行！”  
“受不受得了，让他自己来说。”樱井插上插头，举起双手以示自己不会随意去碰开关，慢慢挪到二宫身边，拉开了他嘴里的口球。  
“我……”二宫的下巴似乎因为长时间被撑开有些不适，刚说了一个字就发出骇人的关节摩擦声，他费了点力气才能让下颌活动自如，小声地回答着樱井的问题：“我……我可以的……”  
“你看。”樱井笑得两眼弯弯，二宫说完他就把口球重新塞回去，一边调整着控制器上的数据一边向相叶解释：“SM电击器输出的是脉冲电流，脉冲电压瞬间较高，但是电流很低，所以不会有危险。至于疼痛感和接触面积有关，大面积的接触几乎不会产生疼痛，只是肌肉会随着电流增强不由自主地收缩震颤，强烈的时候会有被击打感。而小面积的接触会有刺痛感，可是人在遭受疼痛的时候，大脑会命令身体分泌内啡肽来缓解疼痛，同时产生愉悦感……”  
樱井说着摁下开关，相叶不知道是哪里的电击器开始工作，二宫瞬间就把身体用力地蜷缩了起来，口中的塑料小球被他咬得嘎吱嘎吱响，却因为质量过于优秀始终没有损坏。他依然一个字也说不出，只能像个小动物一样呜咽着哭泣，纯黑的眼罩浸出一块水渍，不知是痛是爽得用力甩着头，手腕因为用力拉扯更深地勒出印记。相叶几乎要看不下去了，二宫胸前两颗原本就被玩弄得红肿的乳头更加过分地肿胀起来，周围的肌肉因为被电流刺激不可思议地抽动着，他胸前因此鼓起一小块来，仿佛马上就能滴出奶水。樱井像是在看着什么好戏一样手上来回调整着电流，另一只手拦着相叶不让他破坏自己的“游戏”。  
“相叶，你知道内啡肽是什么吗？”樱井哼笑着，快速把电流推到最大，相叶瞪大着眼睛看着二宫仅仅因为这样就射了出来，一时失语地看向樱井。  
后者关掉了电击器，示意相叶可以去心疼他的小宝贝了，在他给二宫拆口球的时候又用那种让人生气的冷静语气解说道：“那是一种类似吗啡的物质，也就是说——”  
相叶给二宫拆了口球，顺手又把手铐也解了，把他的手腕握在掌心里反复揉搓，经历过电击调教的少年跌进他怀里，脸上写满了被玩弄过度的失神，连那双总是闪光的眼睛都因为多次高潮而翻白黯淡，身上的肌肉还在不由自主地抽动。相叶轻轻叫他的名字，心里把樱井全家老小都骂了个遍，靠在他肩头的二宫声若蚊蝇地说着些什么，他仔细辨认，樱井的声音和他终于听清的内容重叠到了一起。  
“好舒服……翔くん……喜欢……还……还想要……”二宫说。  
“会上瘾哦。”樱井在他背后笑着，仿佛一切都在他的掌控之中。

事态完全超出了相叶的可想象范围。  
他看着二宫像是着了魔一样地对着方才他还有些惧怕的樱井翔百般献媚，因为身上四布的电击器爽到浑身抽搐，甚至只是被樱井咬了一口乳尖就哭喊着射出一大股稀薄的精液，刚缓过神来又挪到樱井腿边求着他给自己更多，相叶难以相信短短几十分钟内刚才还在他怀里撒娇的人能变成现在这副对快感索求无度的模样。  
二宫自己也觉得不对劲，他早就过了极限，只是因为不断的电刺激时刻保持着清醒，随着樱井越发恶劣的手段获得快感的阈值没有上限地向上蹿着，只能求他用更加激烈的方法来玩弄自己。混沌一片的大脑找不出有效的解脱方法，二宫在樱井转身调整松动的插头时终于想起身旁还有个相叶雅纪。他怕被樱井发现而被折磨得更狠，也怕相叶看见自己这副淫荡的模样早就对他没了怜惜的心思，小心翼翼地勾着相叶的衣角求救。  
“makun……呜……我不行了……真的……真的要死掉了……求求你……”  
“nino在干嘛呢？”樱井阴凉凉的声音从背后响起，落在二宫耳朵里仿若撒旦的咒语。他条件反射地抖了一下，反正也是被发现了，更加自暴自弃地往相叶怀里爬。  
相叶原本还对二宫的背叛醋得很，看到他躲着樱井往自己身上贴就全转为怒火发泄到樱井身上去了。两人原本就是国会里的对手，即使私交不错，男人的胜负欲总在两个地方尤为膨胀——酒场上和欢场上。  
“差不多可以了吧。”相叶并不想和樱井吵架，兀自拆着二宫身上的乳夹和其他电击器，樱井也不拦他，只是打开了最后还留在二宫后穴里那根金属棒的开关直接推到最高。过大的电压从金属棒中释放出来，相叶听到电流打在肉体上发出“啪”的脆响，二宫挂在他背后的手立即痉挛着蜷缩起来，死死地抠抓着他的后背，白嫩的脚趾抽筋似地缩起又张开，因为敏感的内壁猛地被人打了一拳似的巨痛一时叫也叫不出来。  
“我说够了！玩出人命你想明天上头条吗！？”相叶吼道，他只是抱着二宫都能感受到通过肉体传到他身上的电流挠得手心一阵麻痒，二宫看起来难受到了极点，紧闭着双眼靠在他肩上忍得双唇发白。他完全不给樱井面子地直接摔了控制台，拔出二宫体内作乱的东西扔到床脚。二宫久违地夺回了身体的控制权，反倒不知该怎么移动手脚，只能瘫软在相叶怀里像个被玩坏的人形娃娃那样一动不动。  
“你看他不是很爽吗？”樱井被相叶吼了一顿也不生气，指着床上电击棒抽出之后流出的一大滩肠液让他看，没等相叶回应又直接把手指插进因为刺激过度变成艳红色的肉穴里搅了几下，立即又弄了满手湿。  
“他后面现在敏感得要死，随便一碰就高潮，如果你不想试试看我就不客气了。”樱井把手举到相叶面前，满手晶亮的液体在灯光下反着光。相叶低头看看二宫已经没什么反应的脸，又因为樱井腿间硬着的那根东西毫不怀疑他要是不做点什么樱井真就会“不客气”，只能抱着二宫赌气似地转身背向樱井，舔着二宫的耳蜗轻声细语地问：“最后一次，做完就让小和休息，可以吗？”  
“ma……makun……”二宫手指动了动，从铺天盖地的疲惫感里勉强抬起眼皮，看到眼前是相叶那双眼白出走的眼睛安心不少，委屈十足地掐着奶音控诉：“翔くん……翔くん弄得我好痛……”  
“没事，我不让他碰你了，我不会弄疼你的，别怕。”相叶亲吻着他的脸颊哄孩子一样哄，浑然不觉樱井在他身后又使起了手段。二宫趴在他肩上，直直地看着樱井用口型问他“真的不想被我操？”  
“我想……”二宫喃喃地想回答，跑神的瞬间相叶却已经进入了他的身体，经过长时间电刺激的内壁果然就像樱井说的那样经不起一点刺激，大量肠液让相叶刚一进去就像是被吸入了一样插到底，同感和快感混杂着从受伤的粘膜处传来，相叶每动一下他都会作出不比被电击时弱多少的反应，相叶感觉到包裹着他的肠壁毫无章法地抽搐着，热流一股又一股地从深处涌出来浇在他的龟头上，他分不清二宫什么时候是在高潮什么时候又不是，只知道二宫从他进入开始就颤个不停，连声音里都染上了痴意，神志不清地随着相叶顶弄的节奏上下。  
“相叶さん，他后面是不是流了很多水？这可都是我调教的结果。”樱井捉着二宫的下巴吻他，刚凑过去二宫就主动探出舌头请求舌吻，相叶醋得用力往他敏感点上撞击，二宫立即缩回舌头呜呜哭叫着夹紧腿跟前后一起滴落液体。樱井忍耐不住地笑起来，不知道是为自己的调教成果得意还是笑相叶在床上愣头愣脑的表现，他一边用手指拨弄着二宫的嘴唇一边轻轻地问：“nino喜欢谁？是我还是相叶？”  
“我喜欢……喜欢……”二宫快被这个两难的选择题逼疯了，他刚吐出一点m的音，樱井就眯起他那双桃花眼，双目闪着摄人的危险光芒警告他，如果转而说喜欢樱井翔，一个s还没发出来，相叶就会干到他一个完整的字都吐不出来，两个人较劲似地一个比一个过分地玩弄他，多得仿佛身体都要因为不断的高潮、射精、哭泣和分泌肠液而脱水了一样。  
二宫浑身高烧一样发烫，嗓子眼干得发疼，即使这样他也不敢说渴，因为这两个男人听到一定会借题发挥地用精液帮他“解渴”。小家伙因为过分委屈哭得直打嗝，二人还在等他的答案，他只好哭哭啼啼地答：“我选不出来……呜……都喜欢……呜啊……想要makun和翔くん一起疼小和……”  
“这样啊——“樱井像是听到了什么有趣的话，眼角都挤出几道笑纹来。他绕过相叶来到二宫身后，顺着两人交合的地方摸到二宫褶皱都被撑平的穴口，揉弄着试图把自己的手指挤进去。  
已经塞得满满当当的地方又挤进别的东西，正在交合中的两人同时感到了不适，二宫因为轻微的撕裂感扭着屁股想要挤出樱井的手指，相叶也因为被突然多出来的指关节压迫着性器而疼得皱眉。  
“你干什么……”他龇着牙抱住二宫往后撤，樱井却不打算停手，两指分开试图把穴口扩张得更大。  
“干他啊，是他说的要我们一起，我当然要满足他了。”樱井勾着单边嘴角笑得极为恶劣，相叶觉得当年那个往肚脐上打孔的中二少年的劣根性根本就不像外界评价的那样随着他的成长已经消退，只是被他心机深重地藏了起来，一旦时机成熟，就会比小时候更加变本加厉地显现出来。  
二宫不清楚樱井最后到底是用什么方法挤了进来，他迷迷糊糊地感到自己被撑到一个不可思议的宽度，完全脱力的身体被两个人夹在中间，他没力气哭也没力气叫，极致的饱胀感和快感刺激得他身体和大脑都像颗被放置在高温环境下的炸弹，随时都有可能炸成一团碎片。政坛里的对手这时也不肯示弱地争锋相对，两个人齐齐地往深处顶，好像争夺地盘一样谁也不肯让出一点位置。相叶在他胸前种草莓，樱井就像头狮子一样啃咬着他的后背，连最后射精的时候也争相往深处挤。  
他们射精的时候二宫最后又高潮了一次，前面已经什么都射不出来了，只有后面收绞着榨取两个人的精液，原本就撑大到超过极限的地方因为高潮时的紧缩更加狭窄，一时谁都退不出来，只能一起抱着二宫在他体内磨蹭着小幅抽动享受高潮的余韵。  
二宫半点精神都提不起来，堪堪要晕过去的时候好像被谁掰开嘴喂了一口水——实实在在的水，不是别的什么。  
而这好意也并不是出自谁的善心，樱井只是想着给他润润嗓子好发出声音，贴着他的耳根低低地问：“nino到底最喜欢谁？”  
二宫已然失去了思考的能力，两根疲软的性器慢慢滑出他的体内，他近乎本能地缩着肠壁挽留，抽了抽红红的鼻子带着浓重的鼻音开口，他就像个勾魂摄魄的妖精一样，茶瞳里闪过一丝和他失神表情截然不同的精明的光：“nino喜欢……下次先把我操射的那个……”


End file.
